


Forgotten

by Challenger



Series: Forgotten [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challenger/pseuds/Challenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post One Shall Rise, Part 3. It shouldn't have went this way. Having their leader lose his memory was bad enough, but to be forgotten by the person he viewed as a father... well that was nearly unbearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot and its multi-chapter sequel Remembrance are my take on what could have happened during season 2 of Transformers: Prime. Because both of these were written before the Orion Pax episodes aired, they are a bit different, for the most part, than what happens in the actual episodes.

Everyone in the base, Autobot and human alike, was silent. None of them were sure what to say. Optimus was gone. He wasn't dead technically, but he had no recollection of who he was and had left with Megatron. The Autobots knew that in war they could and would lose comrades. They had all experienced it before, some more than others, but they had never really imagined that they would lose their leader. In Bumblebee's mind it just wasn't possible. Optimus was always supposed to be there with them, not with the Decepticons! He knew that he was being naive thinking that nothing could happen to Optimus. After all not too long ago he had almost died from Cybonic Plague. But Bumblebee had ventured into Megatron's mind and found the cure and everything had turned out fine. Well it had turned out fine after Megatron's mind had left Bumblebee's own. The memories of that made Bumblebee freeze; what if this was partially his fault. He was doubtful that anything could have prevented Optimus from losing his memory, but maybe if he had been able to stop Megatron from taking control of his mind back then and had stopped him from coming back, Optimus would be with them right now and they could try to find some way to get him to remember.

_'Bumblebee you cannot blame yourself for what happened.'_

Optimus' words from after the whole situation with Megatron rang in his head once again. He had felt guilty after that and Optimus and the others had had to assure him that what had happened and whatever happened after that was not his fault. But still he couldn't help but feel a smidgen of blame, even though he knew that the others wouldn't and didn't want him to.

Being from Cybertron's last generation and being the youngest member of Team Prime, the other Autobots could be fairly protective of him at times. He didn't really mind all that much though, he was still very much a kid by Cybertronian standards and considered the rest of Team Prime as his family. He had viewed Optimus as a father for a while now and the fact that he had been forgotten hurt. He could still see the blank expression Optimus had given him before going through the Decepticon GroundBridge.

"He knew that something like this would happen, didn't he," someone said breaking the silence.

None of them had a response.

_"Will he ever get his memories back?"_ Bumblebee beeped out the question that had been on several of their minds. He looked up at Ratchet to see what he would say.

"I'm not sure," the medic admitted. "It's possible that he could, but I cannot say for certain."

"Well let's hope he gets 'em back," Bulkhead said.

"I think we're avoiding the real question here: What are we going to do in battle if we end up against Optimus?" Arcee questioned. "If Megatron really has him convinced that we're the enemy, he's probably not going to hesitate to fight us. So what are we going to do?"

_"I couldn't fight Optimus."_

"I don't think I could either," Bulkhead agreed.

"Well we'll have to do something," Arcee said.

_"You would fight him?"_

"If it comes to that."

_"How could you do that Arcee? He's our leader!"_

"He doesn't know that anymore 'Bee!" Arcee snapped. "He doesn't know us!"

Bumblebee turned away from her then and walked out of the command center. He didn't want to hear any more of this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arcee found Bumblebee in his room sitting on his recharge berth. She regretted snapping at him, knowing that he was really upset about everything that had happened. He had almost lost Raf earlier and now this had happened with Optimus. She knew that this was hard for him, scrap it was hard for all of them, but 'Bee was a kid and he didn't deserve to have this kind of stuff happen to him, especially not so close together.

"'Bee I'm sorry."

_"How could you have said that?"_

Arcee knew what he was talking about and went over to sit next to the bot she had come to view as a little brother.

"Because we might have to fight him 'Bee. I don't want to, but it may end up happening. What do you think Optimus would do if it were one of us in his situation right now?"

_"He would get us back and try to help us remember who we were and everything else."_

"Well then I guess we have a lot of work ahead of us."

Bumblebee looked at her and realized what she was saying. They would find a way to get Optimus back; they had to. They wouldn't and couldn't just give up and let him forget who he was. They weren't going to be forgotten. Somehow Bumblebee would make sure that he got his father back.


End file.
